Snowball
by Hinata Hikari
Summary: Aku terjatuh, jatuh cinta padamu, seperti hujan yang menghujam bumi, seperti bola salju yang menggelinding semakin besar, demikianlah rasa ini untukmu. Tak pernah padam. –Sasuke-


**Snowball**

Pairing : Sasuke U dan Hinata Hyuuga

Warning : Gaje, AU, OC dan OOC

Rate : T

Declaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Oneshot story

 **Selamat membaca**

 _Aku terjatuh, jatuh cinta padamu, seperti hujan yang menghujam bumi, seperti bola salju yang menggelinding semakin besar, demikianlah rasa ini untukmu. Tak pernah padam. –Sasuke-_

Ku lirik jam di pergelangan tangan, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.00, tapi orang yang ku tunggu tak kunjung datang, dia sudah terlambat hampir 30 menit. Sementara 1 jam lagi aku harus menemui Itachi. Sekali lagi ku lirik jam, kali ini yang terpajang di dinding, berharap orang itu akan segera datang. Sudah hampir belasan kali aku menggerutu menunggu kedatangannya.

'10 menit lagi, jika dia tidak datang, aku akan per...'

Dorrg dorrg dorrg

"Mungkin itu dia." bisikku penuh harap.

Bergegas aku menuju pintu dan membukanya. Jika saja ini bukan karena 'dia' mana mungkin aku bersedia menunggu.

"Boleh aku masuk?" ucapnya saat aku membuka pintu, seolah mengakrabkan diri. Mungkin lebih tepatnya enggan berbasa-basi.

'Baguslah semakin cepat, makin baik.' batinku.

Aku mengijinkannya masuk, mengunci pintu, lalu mempersilahkan ia menuju ruang tengah. Aku tak jelas tahu siapa orang ini.

Dua hari yang lalu ia meninggalkan surat di bawah pintu apartemenku. Sedikit aneh memang, saat memasuki pintu tiba-tiba aku menemukan surat kecil, lebih tepatnya memo, hanya berisi pesan singkat.

" _ **Jika kau mencari tahu tentang "Dia" kau bisa menghubungi nomorku 092-477-xxxx.**_

– _ **Kei-"**_

Awalnya aku enggan untuk menanggapi, aku mengira ini adalah perbuatan orang iseng, namun setelah ku pikir lagi, tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Aku sudah hampir seminggu mencari 'dia' tapi entah kemana perginya 'sosok itu' hilang begitu saja. Jika saat ini ada orang yang bisa memberi tahu tentang keberadaannya bukankah itu lebih baik? Dengan penuh harap, akhirnya aku putuskan untuk menghubungi Kei dan membuat janji bertemu hari ini.

" Aku Kazuo Kei, kau bisa memanggilku Kei." Ucapnya sambil menjulurkan tangan.

"Aku Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha," Ujarku sambil menjabat tangannya. "Silahkan duduk, ku ambilkan minum."

"Tidak perlu, aku tak akan lama." Ujarnya, sehingga aku mengurungkan niatku ke mini bar.

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau katakan dan bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui alamatku?" ujarku saat duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku mengetahuinya dari Ino, kau sempat menghubunginya?"

"Iya, karena aku ke Okinawa dan tak mendapatkan informasi apapun tentang "Dia".

"Lalu?"

"Jadi aku putuskan untuk menghubungi Ino, aku tahu Ino sempat menjadi temannya di perguruan tinggi. Tapi Ino tak mengatakan apapun padaku."

"Kapan kau mengenal Hinata?"

"3 tahun yang lalu."

"Sejauh apa hubungan kalian?"

Aku sedikit mengernyitkan kening dan menatap tajam padanya. Mencari tahu, apa sebenarnya hubungan orang ini dengan orang yang ku cari?.

"Jawab saja, tak perlu mengirimkan pandangan seperti itu padaku!"

Memejamkan mata, mengatur nafas, aku terpaksa memutar kembali kenangan masalaluku. Seperti kaset yang diputar ulang dalam kotak memoriku.

"Hinata..." aku berbisik lirih, getir.

 **Flash Back (4 Tahun yang lalu)**

Sasuke datang ke Okinawa, Kepulauan Yaeyama, untuk mengawasi pembangunan hotel di daerah tersebut. Sebenarnya Sasuke bisa saja menyerahkan pekerjaan itu kepada salah seorang pegawainya, namun ia merasa butuh suasana baru, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mengawasi langsung proyek tersebut. Kepulauan Yaeyama terkenal dengan pemandangan pantai yang indah, untuk beberapa waktu ke depan tempat itu pasti akan menjadi tempat tujuan wisata terkenal andalan Jepang. Para investor yang jeli sudah mulai menanam aset mereka di sana.

Malam kedua Sasuke di Okinawa, itulah kali pertama ia bertemu dengan Hinata, di tepi pantai, dengan rinai hujan di bawah langit kelam.

"Kau tak berniat menghayutkan dirimu ke lautkan?"

Gadis itu menoleh, terkejut oleh sapaan seseorang di sampingnya. Terlebih lagi karena rintik hujan tak lagi menghujam tubuhnya. Seseorang tak dikenal sedang memayungi tubuh ringkihnya.

"Ceritakan saja, aku bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik."

"..." Gadis itu tetap terdiam.

"Aku tahu kau sedang menangis, tak perlu berdiri di bawah hujan untuk menutupi air matamu."

"..." gadis itu tetap terdiam, namun diam-diam ia memuji kepekaan pemuda di sampingnya.

"Baiklah aku pergi, jika kau merasa aku pengganggu. Berhati-hatilah, ku dengar di sini banyak orang mabuk yang suka berkeliaran, mereka bisa saja mengganggumu. Lekaslah pulang jika kau tak ingin jadi mangsa mereka." Sasuke berbalik untuk meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri. Abaikan saja perangai sadisnya, serta tatapan mematikan ala Uchiha, sejak dia melihat gadis itu dari balkon belakang villa, ia merasa tertarik lebih tepatnya bersimpati. Entahlah mungkin karena gadis ini terlihat begitu 'mengenaskan.'

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan dingin menahannya, lemah, ringkih, dan pucat.

Sasuke menoleh, sedikit mengeryit saat menyadari kondisi gadis itu.

"Berapa lama kau ada di bawah hujan?" tanya Sasuke datar, meski sedikit khawatir tapi ia masih mampu mengendalikan ekspresinya. Melihat kondisinya, sepertinya gadis ini sudah diguyur hujan sejak 2 jam lalu, ditambah tiupan angin pantai yang cukup kencang, bisa saja gadis ini sakit, atau bahkan kehilangan kesadaran.

"Kau mau ikut denganku? Tempat tinggalku tak jauh dari sini."

"..." Gadis itu tak menjawab, hanya anggukan kecil, tapi sudah cukup bagi Sasuke untuk memahami maksudnya.

.

.

.

"Bersihkan dirimu." Ujar Sasuke sambil menyerahkan handuk dan pakaian ganti.

"Maaf seadanya, ku harap kau tak keberatan."

"..." gadis itu tetap membisu dan meraih handuk yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Kau tak bisa bicara?" tanya Sasuke prihatin.

"..." ia hanya menggeleng.

Akhirnya gadis itu bergegas pergi menuju toilet yang sebelumnya telah ditunjukkan oleh Sasuke, setelah memastikan handuk dan pakaian ganti yang diserahkan Sasuke berpindah ke tangannya.

.

.

.

"A... _arigatou ne_ " ucapan itu terdengar lirih menyapa indra pendengaran Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh ke sumber suara, ia mendapati gadis itu sudah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian.

"Kau bisa bicara rupanya, duduklah aku sudah membuatkan minuman hangat untukmu." Sasuke menyerahkan segelah _ocha_ panas, lalu membimbing gadis itu duduk di ruang tengah.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya ketika gadis itu duduk tepat di hadapannya.

"Hi...Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata."

"Kau mau menceritakan sesuatu, Hyuuga- _san_?"

"Anda bisa memanggilku Hinata."

Sasuke tersenyum, "Baiklah, kau bersedia berbagi cerita Hinata?"

"..." Gadis itu terdiam lagi.

"Jika kau tidak mau bercerita, aku tak akan memaksa, tadi aku melihatmu dari teras, sehingga aku memutuskan untuk menghampirimu. Jika aku terlambat, mungkin kau bisa pingsan di tepi pantai dan aku rasa itu jauh lebih mengerikan."

" _Gomen ne_ sudah merepotkan anda, na...nama anda?"

Sasuke tersenyum miring, seolah menertawakan diri sendiri "Hari ini sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bicara, sehingga aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, g _omen_. Namaku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."

" _Hontouni arigatou ne_ Uchiha- _san_."

"Kau bisa memanggilku Sasuke."

"O...oh, baiklah Sasuke- _san_."

"Habiskan minummu, lalu aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

" _E..etto, a...ano,_ bolehkah saya tinggal di sini malam ini?" ucap Hinata ragu.

Sasuke menaikan satu alisnya, merasa terkejut dengan permintaan gadis itu.

"Kau yakin? Kau tak takut padaku?"

Jujur, sesungguhnya ada perasaan takut di hati Hinata, perasaan sungkan lebih dominan karena sudah sangat merepotkan orang dihadapannya. Namun begini lebih baik, daripada dia kembali ke flat yang mungkin akan lebih mengacaukan suasana hatinya.

"Saya rasa anda orang yang baik Sasuke- _san_."

"Aku bisa berubah pikiran kapanpun Hinata, pikiran manusia setiap detik bisa berubah, apalagi kita hanya berdua di sini. Kau yakin?" Ujar Sasuke sambil menatap gadis di hadapannya.

'Kau terlalu polos tapi juga begitu menggoda, Hinata.' Bisik Sasuke dalam hati.

'Ohhh ayolah jangan sekarang, dia bahkan terlihat sangat mengenaskan.' Ucap Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

Dengan segera ia berdiri, mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran tersebut.

"Tidurlah di kamar dan aku akan tidur di sini." Ujar Sasuke.

"Ti...tidak usah, biar saya saja yang di sini, saya sudah banyak mere..."

"Lakukan saja apa yang ku katakan, jika kau tak ingin aku berbuat macam-macam padamu!" ujar Sasuke tepat di hadapan gadis itu.

Entah bagaimana Sasuke bergerak namun pemuda itu kini begitu dekat dengan Hinata, sangat dekat, hingga Hinata terbelalak. Tubuh besar itu menghimpitnya diantara sandaran kursi, kehangatan menjalari wajahnya akibat sentuhan tangan Sasuke yang menangkup pipi kirinya, aroma mint menyapa indra penciuman yang menguar dari nafas Sasuke, aura pemuda itu begitu mendominasi. Sementara Hinata mencoba menenangkan diri, terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Sialsituasi ini benar-benar membuat sesuatu di dalam diri Sasuke bergejolak. Hujan, dingin, sunyi dan gadis berleher jenjang dengan kaki telanjang menyentuh karpet berbulu halus, dan kemeja longgar menjuntai di atas lutut. Kau bisa bayangkan apa yang dirasakan si bungsu Uchiha? Apalagi bibir gadis itu hanya beberapa senti dari hadapannya, basah, merah, sungguh menggiurkan untuk 'dicicipi'. Jika saja ia orang brengsek, tak akan ada yang bisa menolong gadis itu darinya, tempat ini jauh dari keramaian dan tidak akan ada orang yang melewati tempat itu dalam situasi hujan seperti ini. Mana ada orang mabuk lewat di tepi pantai seperti yang ia katakan tadi? Itu hanya akal-akalan Sasuke saja, menguji kewaspadaan si gadis. Ternyata dugaannya benar, gadis itu terlalu polos dan naif untuk menyadari keadaan disekitarnya. Sehingga sekuat tenaga bungsu Uchiha itu menahan diri, agar tidak 'memakan' habis gadis mengenaskan itu sekarang juga.

"Masuklah sekarang, sebelum aku berubah pikiran, Hinata." bisik Sasuke dengan suara serak, dan sensasi berbeda dirasakan Hinata saat nafas pemuda itu menyapu telinga dan kulit lehernya yang tidak tertutupi rambut.

Sasuke menggeser tubuhnya, memberi jalan pada Hinata untuk berlalu. Tanpa sepatah katapun gadis itu melesat, seperti anak kelinci yang diijinkan bebas oleh serigala baik hati.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat Hinata lari dan menutup pintu dengan segera, sedikit terdengar suara bedebam di pintu, mungkin gadis manis itu menutupnya tanpa kontrol, Sasuke berhasil mengerjainya dan senang melihat ekspresi gadis malang itu. Sebuah senyuman asing menghiasi wajah pemuda itu.

"Kau menarik Hinata, sangat menarik." Bisiknya setelah merebahkan tubuh di sofa dan mulai bersiap-siap menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian malam itu, hubungan mereka semakin akrab, Hinata tidak lagi terlihat sehancur malam itu, bahkan tampak baik-baik saja, sedangkan Sasuke memilih tidak mengungkit kejadian dimalam pertemuan mereka. Ia hanya akan menanggapi jika Hinata menceritakan masalahnya, Sasuke tak mau membuat Hinata bersedih karena mengenang hal buruk yang mungkin pernah dialaminya. Anggap saja mereka bertemu dalam keadaan normal dan berteman layaknya sudah lama mengenal. Bagi Sasuke, ia tak harus tahu banyak hal tentang Hinata, asal gadis itu bisa nyaman dan bahagia bersamanya itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Biar saja Hinata yang membuka diri perlahan dan menceritakan pada Sasuke tentang dirinya. Sasuke tidak mau gadis itu menjauh karena merasa tidak nyaman pada dirinya yang terlalu ikut campur urusan orang, selain itu hal demikian bukanlah sifat seorang Uchiha.

Hari demi hari mereka lewati dengan canda dan tawa, semua berjalan dengan apa adanya, tak ada kamuflase diantara mereka. Sasuke nyaman berada di dekat Hinata demikian pula sebaliknya. Tanpa terasa hubungan yang mengatasnamakan persahabatan itu telah terjalin selama 1 tahun. Begitulah waktu terus berlalu, tak ada yang mampu menghentikannya, bahkan bagi mereka yang merasakan kebahagiaan. Namun bukankah hidup itu seperti papan catur? Ada hitam dan putih? Demikian pula dengan kebahagian, pasti juga akan ada kalanya bersedih.

.

Malam itu, usai menyaksikan festival _Utakata Hanabi_ , mereka pulang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, namun kamar yang biasanya tampak rapi tak lagi sama tampilannya, pendingin udara tak lagi berfungsi dengan baik, deru nafas saling memburu, tidak, mereka tidak sedang lomba lari atau fitnes di treadmill. Namun bersekutu untuk mencapai puncak, puncak tertinggi dalam penyatuan mereka, hingga panas tubuh tak lagi normal, memburu, beradu, menyatu, hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di titik tertinggi, bersama-sama, semua tampak menyilaukan, semu dan menyenangkan. Bahkan terasa sangat manis, si pria menumpahkan nektar di tempayan kehidupan sang wanita, tanpa mereka sadari sebuah perjalanan panjang baru saja dimulai.

Keesokan harinya semua berjalan wajar, seperti tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu, seolah telah dibutakan, hal itu selalu mereka lakukan, berulang kali, tanpa ikatan dan tanpa kata cinta. Ah, persetan dengan cinta, mereka melakukannya secara sadar dan mencoba saling membahagiakan. Peduli apa dengan cinta? Banyak orang yang saling mencintai namun tidak bisa saling membahagiakan.

"Hinata..."

"Hmm?"

Sasuke memandang wanitanya, menatap matanya. Memastikan tak ada penyesalan di mata wanita itu atas apa yang telah mereka lakukan.

"Besok aku akan pergi ke Miyagi." Ucap Sasuke lalu mengecup puncak kepala Hinata, menghirup aroma rambutnya, seolah merasa berat untuk berpisah dengan wanita yang saat ini berada dalam pelukannya.

"Jika itu urusan pekerjaan, Sasuke- _kun_ berangkat saja."

"Tapi mungkin aku akan pergi lama..." Sasuke terdiam sengaja menggantung ucapannya untuk mengetahui respon Hinata.

"Be...berapa lama?" ada getar kesedihan dalam pertanyaannya.

"Entahlah, mungkin setahun atau bisa jadi dua tahun."

Seolah ada gada tak kasat mata memukul hati Hinata, kebersamaan ini memang singkat. Namun cukup bagi mereka untuk saling mengerti dan memahami keadaan satu sama lain. Mereka terbiasa saling berbagi dan saling mendukung. Jika salah satu tak ada, semuanya tak lagi sama, seperti kau menapak hanya dengan satu kaki. Tak seimbang tanpa ada yang saling menopang.

"Kau bersedia menungguku?"

Hinata menoleh, menatap manik kelam pria di hadapannya.

"Sa... Sasuke- _kun_..."

"Aku ingin menikahimu Hinata, saat aku kembali, aku akan menikahimu. Percaya padaku."

Hinata berhambur, memeluk tubuh polos pria di sampingnya. air mata membanjiri pipinya, rasa haru itu tak sanggup ia sembunyikan. Mungkinkah ini sebuah lamaran? Sasuke selalu bisa membuat kejutan, selalu bisa menyenangkannya.

"He-hei kenapa kau menangis? Kau tak mau menikah denganku?" ujar Sasuke sambil menghapus air mata di pipi Hinata.

Gadis itu mengangguk "Te-tentu saja aku mau, Sasuke _no baka_." Ujar Hinata di sela isakannya sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Ini semua begitu mendadak, tadi Itachi menelpon dan memintaku berangkat ke sana. kau tahu ini kesempatanku untuk membuktikan pada ayah bahwa aku juga bisa seperti Itachi."

"Aku selalu mendukung segala keputusanmu Sasuke- _kun_."

"Berjanjilah untuk menungguku, aku sedang berusaha agar aku bisa mandiri dan aku juga tak ingin menghalangi cita-citamu jika menikahimu sekarang."

"Aku akan menunggumu kembali Sasuke- _kun._ " Wanita itu tersenyum tulus.

"Saat kau kembali, aku sudah menyelesaikan studiku. Kita sama-sama berjuang demi meraih cita-cita kita. Aku menyayangi Sasuke- _kun_."

"Aku juga menyayangimu Hinata." ujar Sasuke sambil mengecup lembut bibir wanitanya.

.

.

.

Mulai detik ini Hinata harus membiasakan diri tanpa Sasuke. Pemuda itu sudah terbang beberapa jam lalu menuju perfektur Miyagi. Kalau tidak salah sekitar 15 menit yang lalu bungsu Uchiha itu telah menghubungi Hinata, mengabarkan bahwa dirinya sudah tiba di sana.

Tak mudah bagi keduanya untuk memulai hidup sendiri, mereka terbiasa bersama. Bahkan sejak malam festival Utakata Hanabi Hinata lebih sering bermalam di villa tempat Sasuke. Belakangan sejak perpisahannya dengan Hinata, Sasuke jadi begitu posesif. Entah mengapa tak mendengar kabar tentang dia, Sasuke selalu merasa khawatir.

.

.

.

 **Perfektur Miyagi, 2 bulan kemudian.**

" _Moshi-moshi_..."

"Ya Hinata?"

"Sasuke- _kun_ baik-baik saja?"

"Iya aku baik-baik saja, kenapa?" ujar Sasuke sambil mengaitkan kancing di lengan kanannya, sedangkan smartphone ia biarkan bertengger manis di antara bahu dan kepalanya.

"Ah syukurlah," jawab Hinata

"Tak apa perasaanku tak enak seharian ini." sambung Hinata lagi.

"Hn, karena kau merindukan aku mungkin?" sekilas sebuah seringaian muncul di sudut bibirnya.

Hinata tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sasuke, eh...sejak perpisahan itu sikap Sasuke semakin manis saja, terkadang pemuda itu menelepon tengah malam hanya untuk mengatakan betapa rindunya ia pada Hinata, bahkan dua hari yang lalu, Sasuke menelepon pukul 2 dini hari hanya untuk mendengar suara Hinata. Gelisah tak bisa tidur katanya jika tak mendengar suara wanitanya.

"Hn, bisa ku berangkat kerja sekarang?" tanya Sasuke saat ia sudah memastikan penampilannya sempurna.

"Kau akan berangkat bekerja?"

"Tentu saja Hinata, kecuali kau ada di sini, maka aku akan memilih tetap bergelung di kasur bersamamu." Seringaian tipis menghiasi wajah Sasuke lagi, ia sangat senang menggoda Hinata. Sasuke dapat membayangkan pasti wajah wanitanya sedang memerah mendengarkan perkataannya tadi.

"..."

"Kenapa diam? Kau membayangkan sesuatu?" ujar Sasuke menggoda.

"Sa...Sasuke- _kun_ , kau menyebalkan."

"Tapi menyenangkan di ranjangkan?"

Hinata mendengus mendengar ucapan Sasuke, entah mengapa makin hari pria itu semakin errm... _pervert_. Namun Hinata sangat merindukannya.

"Segeralah berangkat, jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Ok, aku juga tak ingin terlambat, _meeting_ kali ini sudah benar-benar aku persiapkan dan aku sendiri yang akan mempresentasikan. Doakan aku!"

"Selalu ada doa untukmu Sasuke- _kun_."

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, tunggu aku kembali."

 **Flash Back Off**

Sasuke memegang tengkuknya tetiba rasa sakit menjalari syaraf-syaraf di bagian belakang kepalanya. Ia ingat betul itulah komunikasi terakhir yang mereka lakukan, setelah itu tak pernah sekalipun ia mendengar kabar wanitanya lagi. Bukan Hinata yang menghilang, namun sesuatu terjadi padaku.

"Aku tak tahu apa alasanmu tiba-tiba menghilang dari kehidupan Hinata. Tak lama setelah kau menghilang tanpa kabar, aku mendengar bencana dasyat terjadi di perfektur Miyagi. Hinata sempat frustasi ketika itu. Mencoba menerjang badai yang terjadi di sana. Dia meyakini bahwa kau pasti masih hidup dan akan kembali untuk menikahinya." Ujar Kei sambil menatapku.

"Bencana di Miyagi hampir saja merenggut nyawaku, kepalaku sempat terhantam reruntuhan saat gempa bumi itu terjadi, parahnya aku sempat mengalami amnesia ringan. Hingga keluargaku mengirimku ke Tohoku untuk menjalani terapi di sana, saat ingatanku perlahan-lahan mulai membaik, hal pertama yang ingin aku lakukan adalah terbang ke mari dan menemui Hinata. Namun keadaanku saat itu belum benar-benar pulih, selain benturan yang cukup keras di kepala, beberapa tulang rusukku patah sehingga memaksaku untuk benar-benar beristirahat. Hal terburuknya adalah aku hampir di vonis lumpuh permanen akibat syaraf di kakiku hampir putus terkena pecahan kaca. Tapi aku bersyukur bisa melewati masa-masa sulit itu, hingga sekarang aku kembali untuk mencarinya dan akan menikahinya, karena dialah semangatku." Jelasku panjang lebar, oh...kalian pernah tahu seorang Uchiha bicara sepanjang itu? Ah, apa peduliku. Jika dia ingin tahu alasanku tak datang menemui Hinata, aku sudah menjelaskan alasannya. Harapanku sekarang hanyalah orang di hadapanku ini mengatakan dimana keberadaan Hinataku.

Aku merasa dia memahami setiap penjelasanku.

"Datanglah ke alamat ini besok pukul 10 pagi jika kau ingin mencurahkan perasaanmu padanya." Ujar pria itu sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas padaku, yang ku pahami berisi sebuah alamat di sana.

"Kenapa harus besok?" tanyaku tak sabar da penuh selidik, apa dia tak tahu aku menahan perasaan rindu ini selama 3 tahun.

"Lakukan saja apa yang ku katakan, aku tak bisa lebih lama berada di sini. Ku harap besok kau datang."

Aku mengernyit tak paham dengan apa yang dikatakan pria itu. Aku butuh bertemu dengan Hinata bukan dirinya.

Setelah pria itu pergi, akupun bergegas melajukan mobilku menuju tempat Itachi meski dengan perasaan bingung.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore saat aku masih betah berdiri di sini, gemerisik angin menyapaku seolah menghantarkan jawaban atas segala hal yang kuungkapkan padanya. Aku menunduk, menatap buket bunga yang tadi telah ku letakkan, buket bunga yang kini bersandar pada nisan kokoh dengan ukiran nama Hyuuga Hinata.

Iya saat ini aku sedang berada di makamnya, pada peristirahatan terakhir kekasihku, wanitaku, Hinataku.

Entah sudah berapa jam aku menghabiskan waktuku di sini, namun aku masih enggan melangkah pergi meninggalkan-nya.

Tes...tes...

Lagi-lagi air mata itu menetes tanpa ku perintahkan.

Tak perlu kalian bertanya, apa yang aku rasakan.

Hatiku remuk, untuk ke dua kalinya aku ingin menyerahkan hidupku kepada _Kami-Sama_. Dulu saat aku di vonis akan lumpuh permanen, aku merasa tak ada gunanya aku hidup, namun ketika ingatanku kembali dan mengingat tentang dia semangat hidupku tumbuh, hanya dengan mengingatnya aku mampu bertahan dan kali ini saat dia yang menjadi tumpuanku telah pergi, aku merasa ada tangan tak kasat mata meremas jantungku. Lantas apakah aku harus tetap bertahan?

Iya, aku harus tetap bertahan, aku harus tetap hidup, dan aku harus tetap menatap ke depan. Bukan, bukan karena aku sudah bisa menerima kepergiannya, namun semata karena gadis kecil yang kini ada di gendonganku. Gadis mungil yang bernama Hikari, buah cinta kami.

Hari ini sesuai permintaan Kei, aku mendatangi alamat yang diberikannya padaku.

Kalian tahu siapa pria itu?

Dia adalah suami Hinata.

Lantas anak kecil dalam gendonganku itu anak siapa?

Apakah terlintas pertanyaan demikian diotak kalian?

Aku tak menyangsikan sedikitpun kenyataan itu. Dia adalah anakku, lihat saja gadis mungil ini, seluruh bagiannya adalah kopian diriku, termasuk manik sepekat jelaga itu. Sedangkan bagian dirinya yang ia dapat dari Hinata hanya surai keunguan serta pipinya yang gembil. Bisa kalian bayangkan betapa cantik dan lucunya dia? Perpaduan antara kami berdua.

Awalnya aku juga terkejut mengetahui kenyataan itu, hampir tak percaya hingga aku melihat langsung ia berlari ke arah Kei dan duduk dengan manis di pangkuannya.

 **Flash Back**

Aku masih tertegun, tenggorokanku terasa kering, 'Demi _Kami-sama_ dia benar-benar kopian diriku.' Tungkasku dalam hati.

"Pa...papa?" panggil si gadis kecil sambil mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Kei.

"Jangan takut sayang, itu ayah Hikari juga." Suara Kei memutus keterkejutanku.

Entah apa yang Kei bisikkan, namun akhirnya Hikari menatapku dan mau mendekat padaku. Aku meraihnya dalam gendonganku, sesuatu di dasar hatiku terasa berdesir.

"Ini..."

Aku menatap aneh pada buku bersampul biru yang disodorkan Kei padaku.

"Hinata menitipkan ini untukmu." Jelasnya saat menyadari raut bertanya dari wajahku.

Dengan segala rasa yang berkecamuk, aku membuka halaman demi halaman buku itu, hingga mataku terpaku pada selembar kertas usang yang diselipkan di sana. Mereka beranjak pergi, seolah memberikan ruang padaku untuk meresapi setiap kata yang ada pada surat tersebut. Hinata menulis surat untukku.

 _Apa kabar Sasuke-kun?_

Itulah kalimat pertama yang ku baca saat mulai membaca surat itu. Seulas senyum menghiasi bibirku.

 _Aku bahagia akhirnya kau bisa membaca surat ini, aku minta maaf jika aku pergi tanpa pamit. Sasuke-kun apakah kau sudah bertemu dengan Hikari? Dia mirip dengan siapa? aku atau dirimu?_

 _Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum membaca suratnya, rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi ternyata masih melekat dalam dirinya. Ku alihkan lagi mataku untuk membaca deretan tulisan tangan Hinata._

 _Aku berharap dia mirib seperti dirimu._

 _Sasuke-kun, seminggu setelah komunikasi terakhir kita aku mendengar bencana yang terjadi di Miyagi, saat itu aku sangat takut kehilanganmu. Ingin rasanya aku menerjang badai itu untuk menemuimu, namun gempa bumi dan tsunami yang beruntun tak memungkinkan adanya akses umum untuk masuk ke wilayah itu. Di tengah kekalutan, tak henti ku panjatkan doa untukmu. Aku yakin kau akan selamat dan kembali untuk menikahiku, sehari setelah itu aku menyadari bahwa diriku hamil. Di tengah rasa takut, sedih dan khawatir terselip rasa bahagia di hatiku, aku mengandung buah cinta kita._

 _Setelah perfektur Miyagi mulai membaik aku pergi kesana, penuh harapan aku tetap mencarimu. Saat itu usia kandunganku sudah 3 bulan, aku memilih tinggal di Miyagi dan selalu mencari berita tentangmu. Hingga di bulan ke-6 usia kandunganku, aku tetap tak menyerah mencarimu, lalu aku bertemu dengan Kei-san. Setelah pertemuan itu, aku menumpang di tempat tinggalnya, tentu saja atas tawaran darinya. Aku merasa cukup senang, karena tak sendiri di kota asing itu. Hingga di bulan ke-8 aku mengalami sebuah kecelakaan dan pendarahan hebat. Dokter memberikanku dua pilihan, aku atau anakku yang selamat, maka di tengah kebimbangan aku meminta Kei-san untuk menikahiku. Aku memutuskan untuk menyelamatkan anakku dan menitipkannya pada Kei-san. Meminta dengan sangat agar dia menjaga anak kita dan mempertemukannya denganmu. Sasuke-kun kau ingat saat kali pertama kita bertemu? Saat itu orang tuaku mencoba menjodohkanku dengan Kei-san, namun aku menolak karena tahu bahwa Kei-san memiliki cinta yang lain. Dia mencintai adikku Hanabi. Aku ingin Kei-san memberikan status anak sah kepada Hikari, sehingga saat ayahku mencoba merebutnya tak akan bisa, hanya padanya aku bisa percayakan Hikari agar Hikari bertemu denganmu._

 _Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun, aku mencintaimu._

Dari Kei aku tahu sehari setelah melahirkan Hinata meninggal.

Meninggalkan cinta yang tertunda, meninggalkan putri yang bahkan tak pernah ku sadari akan tumbuh di rahimnya dan meninggalkan aku dalam penyesalan.

 _ **FIN**_

Fic yang coba Hikari buat setelah dua tahun hilang, terinspirasi dari bencana Tsunami di perfektur Miyagi tahun 2011 silam. Maafkan Hikari yang meninggalkan semua hutang Fic. Semoga menghibur.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya dari reader.


End file.
